


Heaven

by Juvia0613



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juvia0613/pseuds/Juvia0613
Summary: A romantic interlude with Gray and Juvia





	Heaven

Gray trailed his fingers ever so softly up Juvia's bare back as he watched her sleep. With her light blue hair cascading loosely around her sleeping face, she was strikingly beautiful. Although he wasn't deluded enough to say he'd always appreciated the water mages unfailing love for him, it was the moments like these that made him wonder how he'd ever gotten so lucky.

Gently he pushed the hair back from her face and brushed his lips against hers. In response, the sleeping woman reached out and wrapped her arms across his waist, pulling him closer until her head was resting on his bare chest.

"Are you awake?", Gray questioned softly, running his hand down her arm and resting it on her exposed hip.

"Mmm... Maybe", she moaned sleepily, a smile spreading across her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. As she came to consciousness, the ice mage saw a smirk cross Juvia's face as she snuggled a little closer. "Does Juvia have a reason to wake up?"

Gray couldn't miss the suggestive look in her eyes. It was exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for yet he tried to play it cool. "Well... I can think of a few reasons," he began, keeping his face and voice carefully neutral.

A wide smile crossed her lips as she pulled herself up on to her elbows, leaning his breasts against him a little more forcefully than was necessary. Pretending he did not notice, Gray turned his gaze up to the ceiling and sighed noncommittally. "We could work out... or spar. ... We could clean... or..." The ice mage let his words trail off as he glanced over at her seductively.

She clung to his last words and her eyes were positively aglow. "Or?..."

Without another word, Gray grabbed her wrists, flipping her onto her back and pinning her to the mattress. While subdued, he buried his face into her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along her shoulder and collarbone before meeting her hungry eyes. "Or," he continued. "We can probably think of something better."

Juvia's peal of laughter warmed him to the core. For a man who's early life had been fraught with sorrow, it was still hard to come to terms with how happy Gray'd become all these years later.

Juvia could have easily escaped Gray's grasp, it was one of the most convenient parts of having a water body, but she didn't dare. The feel of his body over hers was the most delicious sensation imaginable. Every touch of his skin and every kiss ignited a spark in her abdomen that begged for more.

A piece of Juvia wanted to take over, rush to the good part and feel him as only lovers could but she didn't. Today was different. Now and then there were times when you simply craved the close companionship of your lover. She could sense that tonight that was the case for Gray and she would not deny him that.

Gray's hands moved across her body with skilled practice. Every curve of her body and every sensitive, intimate spot that only he knew were teased and attended to. He moved around Juvia's body with a sense of reverence. He enjoyed each hitch of her breath and every soft gasp or moan he extracted from her. No one had ever treated her body like a temple. If she had ever doubted the man's true feelings for her, it was moments like these that chased those thoughts far away.

Juvia could feel him hard and hot against her thigh as he worked but when her patience had finally eroded away, she went to work as well. Catching his mouth with her own, Juvia ran her fingers into his messy black hair and pulled him closer. Her tongue danced with his, allowing her to taste him and savor each delicious moment. Her assertiveness tore apart his careful restraint and his response was immediate.

In a flash, hands were roaming and their bodies entwined. Their breathing was rough and hot as they held tightly to the other, seeking what they both wanted. When he finally plunged into her, their mutual need and desire was at the tipping point. They moved wildly as one, each attempting to get as close to the other as possible. Her soft, higher moans echoed gray's deeper grunts. Their voices became harder, louder and more ragged with each thrust until they reached the pinnacle. Juvia let out a quick shriek of sheer release as they finished simultaneously.

The couple remained intertwined for a while longer, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. It took several minutes for their breathing to return to normal and for reality to return. When it did, Juvia gave Gray a dazzling smile. "I love you, Gray-sama."

"I love you too, Juvia Fullbuster," he responded with a smile of his own. Despite being married for over a year, having Gray call her by  _his_  name still had the power to make her blush with pleasure so she hid her face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

If there was such a thing as a heaven on earth, Gray and Juvia had attained it and they were happy.


End file.
